


Revenge Of The Ballboy

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Other, Pat Cash, Revenge, Tennis, last leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You missed a bit'.</p><p>Adam didn't particularly like his job as ballboy. And after being humiliated like that there's only one thing Adam wants, and that thing is revenge.</p><p>For adamhillsftw from Tumblr :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Of The Ballboy

A droplet of sweat trickled down a tan forehead, the sun glaring down on the 16 year old as if punishing him for nothing in particular. The giant boiled sweet sat in the sky, mocking Adam for working in the blistering heat. It wasn't a job he particularly liked but the pay was good so he didn't complain. His job was horrible and humiliating sometimes and it made him want to kick Pat Cash's ass.  
Adam's job was to brush up sawdust from the tennis court for Pat Cash and Ivan Lendl. It was already hard enough to sweep up the sawdust that got scattered all over the court whilst wearing a prosthetic leg. It didn't really make him feel any better when he had to wear shorts too. It wasn't part of his uniform or anything; it was just to keep his legs cool. This ensured that, whist his legs were nice and cool, everyone could see his prosthetic. They could see that he was disabled and he saw that some people watched him with pity which annoyed him because he wasn't a pity party. He also strongly disliked some of the sniggers and jibes he received from prejudiced assholes that like to point and laugh at him. He was normal for crying out loud! He didn't want to be stared like he was a museum exhibit just because he was different to some people. He was equal to everyone else and therefore had the right to be treated that way.  
Watching Lendl apply sawdust to his racket, Adam sighed. He didn't want to see sawdust again after today. He picked up his broom and prepared to sweep up the mess that Lendl made. He just had to grit his teeth and bare it until he had another job or got fired. Whichever came first. It was worth it to get enough money together for whatever he wanted to use it on in the future.  
"Here we go again," he muttered to himself when he was eventually beckoned onto the court to clean up. He dragged the broom along with him, keeping his complaints and opinions to himself, and swept up all the sawdust that had fallen on the floor of the court. He made sure that he'd gotten everything before leaving to go to the sidelines again.  
For a while it progressed in this way. Sawdust would fall like snowflakes onto the mint green ball court and the young Aussie would toddle onto the court and clean it all up. After a while, he began to get used to it. He didn't really mind going back and forth to clean up the piles of sawdust lingering next to the players. It gave him a reason to move around a bit. However, it was a little while later that Adam once again began to strongly dislike his job. And all because of one simple little comment that Pat Cash made when Adam was sweeping after the change of ends.  
"You missed a bit."  
The humiliation that came as he made his way back to sweep up sawdust that he hadn't even seen before made his ears burn red. He tried not to get angry. He tried not to get upset. He tried to block out the feeling of being watched and sniggered at by everyone as he swept the court again, his confidence leaving him. This was possibly the lowest moment of his life. In fact, there was no 'possibly' about it. It was definitely the lowest moment of his life. He never thought that simply doing his job could be so humiliating. All he wanted now was to go home and lay low for a few days. Surely that wouldn't be asking for much, right?  
Once the torture was over, Adam made his way home in the sweltering heat. He could feel the perspiration trickle down the back of his neck and down the back of his shirt before dripping between his shoulder blades. He stopped momentarily to scratch the skin near his prosthetic before continuing to walk. His confidence had been shot to pieces and he felt completely humiliated by some asshole tennis player. One day, he wasn't sure when, he was going to get his revenge on that bastard. He was going to make him know how it felt to be humiliated the way that he was humiliated. Whether that be next week, next month, next year, or maybe even later, he was going to make sure that Pat Cash got his comeuppance.

A smirk graced Adam's features as he removed his mic. Tonight's Last Leg had been the best by far. Never before had making someone clean up his mess felt so good. For the past 39 years, Adam had felt the sting of humiliation every time he thought about that day. He'd still not experienced a lower moment than the one he'd experienced at the hands of Pat Cash. But tonight he'd finally gotten his revenge. Telling everyone on live television and then making that asshole sweep up the floor before telling him 'you missed a bit' and making him sweep the studio floor again was one of the best feelings in his entire life.  
"Great show tonight Adam," one of the producers told him as they left. He nodded and chuckled to himself.  
Revenge was sweet.


End file.
